NC05 Jackhammer
|-|Basic= } |Align= } |Name = NC05 Jackhammer |Image = NC05 Jackhammer.png |Description = The legendary NC05 Jackhammer heavy shotgun's stopping power and sustained fire capabilities make it a frightening weapon in close quarters combat. |Can Use = Heavy Assault |Weapon Type = Heavy Gun |Empire = NC |Fire Rate = 225 |Headshot = 1.5 |MaxDamage = 112 |MinDamage = 112 |Velocity = 400 |Reload Speed = 2.7s/3.7s |Ammunition = 15/75 |Pellets = 5/2.5 |Hip Accuracy = 1/1.5/1.5/2/0 |Aim Accuracy = 0.1/0.325/0.1/0.75/0 |Range = Short |Fire Modes = Semi-Auto, 3x Burst |Vertical Recoil = 1.2 |Horizontal Recoil = 0.4/0.4 |Horizontal Tolerance = 2 |Recoil Angle = 0/0 |Recoil Bias = ← = → |Recoil Decrease = 8 |First Shot = 2 |Move Speed Multiplier = 0.75 |Cert Cost = 1000 |SC Cost = 699}} |-|AE= } |Align= } |Name = NC05 Jackhammer AE |Image = NC05 Jackhammer AE.png |Description = The legendary NC05 Jackhammer heavy shotgun's stopping power and sustained fire capabilities make it a frightening weapon in close quarters combat. |Can Use = Heavy Assault |Weapon Type = Heavy Gun |Empire = NC |Fire Rate = 225 |Headshot = 1.5 |MaxDamage = 112 |MinDamage = 112 |Velocity = 400 |Reload Speed = 2.7s/3.7s |Ammunition = 15/75 |Pellets = 5/2.5 |Hip Accuracy = 1/1.5/1.5/2/0 |Aim Accuracy = 0.1/0.325/0.1/0.75/0 |Range = Short |Fire Modes = Semi-Auto, 3x Burst |Vertical Recoil = 1.2 |Horizontal Recoil = 0.4/0.4 |Horizontal Tolerance = 2 |Recoil Angle = 0/0 |Recoil Bias = ← = → |Recoil Decrease = 8 |First Shot = 2 |Move Speed Multiplier = 0.75 |Cert Cost = N/A |SC Cost = N/A |Note = Available as part of Three-Year Anniversary Bundlehttps://www.planetside2.com/news/planetside2-third-anniverary-bundle. }} |-|Platinum= } |Align= } |Name = NC05-P Jackhammer |Image = NC05-P Jackhammer.png |Description = The legendary NC05 Jackhammer heavy shotgun's stopping power and sustained fire capabilities make it a frightening weapon in close quarters combat. |Can Use = Heavy Assault |Weapon Type = Heavy Gun |Empire = NC |Fire Rate = 225 |Headshot = 1.5 |MaxDamage = 112 |MinDamage = 112 |Velocity = 400 |Reload Speed = 2.7s/3.7s |Ammunition = 15/75 |Pellets = 5/2.5 |Hip Accuracy = 1/1.5/1.5/2/0 |Aim Accuracy = 0.1/0.325/0.1/0.75/0 |Range = Short |Fire Modes = Semi-Auto, 3x Burst |Vertical Recoil = 1.2 |Horizontal Recoil = 0.4/0.4 |Horizontal Tolerance = 2 |Recoil Angle = 0/0 |Recoil Bias = ← = → |Recoil Decrease = 8 |First Shot = 2 |Move Speed Multiplier = 0.75 |Cert Cost = ??? |SC Cost = ??? |Note = }} The NC05 Jackhammer is the New Conglomerate heavy shotgun available exclusive to Heavy Assault. With its unique 3x burst mode, it can mow down enemies at close range almost as fast as pump action shotguns. The Jackhammer is essentially a shotgun that has bigger magazine than regular shotguns, has fewer pellets and deals less overall damage, but have no damage drop, and has a 3x burst mode. Because of the burst-fire mode, it is highly recommended to use an extended magazine. The burst-fire mode also increases the Jackhammer's fire rate to around 450 RPM, although there is a split second of chamber time after each burst. Since Jackhammer has no damage drop, theoretically its effective range is only limited by pellet spread and pellet velocity. Attachments Ribbons and Medals It is possible to get both Ribbons and Medals for using the NC05 Jackhammer. Each Ribbon is a standard reward for achieving a set amount of kills with the Jackhammer. Medals relate to how many overall kills you have with the Jackhammer. Ribbons Medals History *January 12, 2017 Hotfix **Max damage from 112@10m to 112@all ranges **Magazine size from 9 to 15 **Ammo capacity from 54 to 75 **Pellets from 6 to 5 **Cone of Fire bloom from 0.5 to 0 **First shot multiplier from 1 to 2 **Horizontal recoil from 0.2 to 0.4 **Horizontal recoil tolerance from 0.4 to 2 **Hipfire recoil recovery rate from 15 to 8 **Equip time from 750ms to 1000ms **Hipfire crosshairs now accurately represent the actual pellet spread Media NC05 Jackhammer review by Wrel (2013.06.29) References Category:Heavy Assault Category:Heavy Guns